Simon Naugle
Simon Naugle is a contender in Krazysam16's The Glee Project fanfic titled "Operation: Glee". Personality Simon is kind but selfish, and can be mean at times but most of the times he's nice. He has severe ADHD which can make him frustrated at people. He is also a bit lazy since he's rich and has never had to worry about anything. Appearance Simon has short brown hair, brown eyes, and is African American. He is 5'8" and weighs 138 pounds. He likes to wear buttoned shirts and skinny jeans. Biography Simon was born in a small town named Clovis to a rich couple. One night while at a theater a madman shot the place and his two parents perished. Since then he's been raised by his uncle and older brother. He became selfish with his money until he fell in love with singing and rapping. He changed his ways but his ADHD makes him selfish sometimes. He graduated high school and sang with his childhood friend Chris Colfer at a charity benefit last year. He still suffers from ADHD and can't help himself sometimes. Trivia *He has ADHD. *His childhood friend is Chris Colfer by their two families kowing each other. *If he made it on Glee, he would play Mercedes' cousin and would like to get between Brittany and Santana. *His weakness is Theatricality. *Has a crush on all the New Directions Girls. *Is afraid of rejection even though he's rich. *Wants to ask Peyton out. *His close friends during the competition were Brandon, Mark, Leyla, and Peyton. Songs Solos Simon.jpg|Not Afraid (Vulnerability)|link=Not Afraid Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One